Hate and Love
by Miss BlackOcean
Summary: Paily love - hate story . I will put the summary later . - anDie
1. Chapter 1

Firstly , I wanna say hi to everyone out there . I'm new here (I'm new but this account isn't) . Secondly , I wanna say thank you to the real owner of this account , Miss BlackOcean for letting me share this account with her . I promise that I will keep her promise not to mess with her Liars with Love story and follow all the protocol she list for me (She's pretty strict :3) . Thirdly , my name is Andie but you can call me A (I'm not that 'A' in Pretty Little Liars)

Again , I'm new here . Please be nice okay . And I'm not really good with English which is Miss BlackOcean also not really good with English (Okay , now I feel like I'm talking to myself) We both aren't well educated in English . But at least we tried , okay . It's not easy to write a story , I tell you . And I hope no comparison contest between the both of us .

Miss BlackOcean is good . She's soft and her story soft . My story is a little bit darker . That's the difference between me and her . Lastly , I will stop my rambling and just write a story now . This story take place in Philadelphia and Rosewood where soccer are famous here .

Oh , and P/S : I will just try first , if this story get a nice review .. I will make another chapter . And this story is ridiculous but it's for fun .

* * *

><p>Paige McCullers POV<p>

"I am the best . In Philly . In United Stated ! I am the best . I can't believe it you give that captain spot to DiLaurentis , Wayne ! Seriously , you're an ass ." I storm out from the office .

"McCullers !" My coach , Wayne Fields shout . I stop at the doorway .

"You're an ass . You know that I've been dying for that spot . I wait patiently until Stevens retired and you just give it to DiLaurentis ." I shouts in his face .

"McCullers , let's talk again . Come in my office . It's not a good example for our team , shouting and fighting like this ." Coach Fields try to calm me down .

"I'm not going in unless you say this .." "McCullers , you're now officially our team captain ." I mimick his voice .

"I can't do that ..."

"You can't ? Okay , old man ! Just sit there in the office while you still can . I will make sure you lose your job next season ." I slam close the door angrily .

I turn around and saw a young brunette staring at me . I never seen this girl before . A visitor or a new player in our team ?

Other people near me just act like nothing happened . Maybe it's because they see this scene almost like everyday . Me and Coach Fields arguing .

"What are you looking at ?! This is not a movie . Get lost !" I yell at the innocent brunette and walk to the locker room while my mouth busy cursing my own coach .

* * *

><p>Locker Room<p>

Pushing the door angrily I walk towards my locker . No people in here . Good . I grab a bottle of mineral water and drink it .

My eyes catch Alison's duffel bag in front of her locker. A naughty thing quickly fly into my brain . I walk , while my left hand still holding the bottle , my right hand slowly open the zip of the duffel bag .

I slowly poured the mineral water inside Alison's bag that full with her clean clothes .

"Fuck you . You really want to be a captain ? This is how I welcoming my new captain ." I laugh . Suddenly someone walk in the locker room .

I quickly throw the empty bottle and turn around . It's not Alison ,it's the brunette that I yelled earlier .

"What are you doing back here ?" I ask , try to be nice .

"You shouldn't yell at your own coach . He's your coach , not your friend ." The brunette .

My eyes wider . No one ever dare to give me an advice about my atitude . I am who I am . I don't give a damn about what you think I should do .

"Why should I take your advice ? And who the hell are you ?" I ask in my high tone .

"I'm one of the person that you treated like a rubbish ."

"Fuck you !" I shove the brunette body towards the nearby locker . The brunette shocked , didn't expect me to did that to her .

I put both of my hands on both side of her shoulder . She is now trapped between the locker and my body .

"I treated you like a rubbish . But I would like to treat you like my bitch right now , right here ." I give her a naughty smile .

"Wh ... What .. do you mean ?" The brunette stammering .

"Hush , baby . You shouldn't made me angry just now . I tried to be nice but you gave me shit . Bad move ."

"Let me go !"

"I had a really bad day today , I need a little fun . And you're not bad ." I lick my lips .

"Woahh , Paige . What are you doing , girl ? Let that poor girl go ." Hanna stop me . I glance at her before look at the brunette .

"I want to fuck this girl . She has a really big mouth . No one ever dare to talk to me like this girl did ." I undress the brunette using my eyes . What we got under that tank top , my brain wandering .

"Seriously , Paige . Stop ." Hanna say to me .

"She is our coach's daughter . Emily Fields ." Hanna whisper to me .

"Really ?" I reply , disbelief . The brunette just watch me and Hanna in horror .

"Run before I lose my patient and fuck you hard ." I say and finally let her go . The brunette quickly running out of the locker room with tears in her eyes .

"You're crazy !" Hanna say .

"Her father made me crazy . And I need to blow out the anger inside my body . Like you don't know me , I'm angry and after that I will get horny ." I change my clothes .

"You're always horny , McCullers ."

"Yes I am ." I chuckle . "But it's not like I really gonna fuck her here in the locker room . I know I'm troubled and undisciplined but I don't want to get into trouble ."

"Well , if you really need to blow out your stress ... You wanna follow me to the club tonight ?" Hanna ask and raise her eyebrow playfully .

"Like you have to ask me , Marin . Of course I'm in ." I reply and laugh . We both laugh . Hanna is my 'real' best friend in this team . I watch her back and she watch my back .

A few players in our team , including Alison come into the locker room . I clear my throat and grab my black jacket .

"See you tonight , Marin ." I walk towards the door . But I stop when I hear Alison scream .

"Who did this to my clothes ?!" Alison grab her wet clothes . Almost all of her clothes were wet .

I grinned to Hanna . Hanna grinned back to me , she knew it was my evil action . Who else in this team hate Alison more than I hate her ?

"Out of dry panties ?" I say to Alison before exit the room , laughing .

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p>

- A -


	2. Chapter 2 : Second Encounter

Just to be clear , Paige in this story is a football player . Ridiculous but that is the only sport I really know how to write . Swimming is not really my expertise .

And to the people who say this story suck because Paige tried to **** Emily at first , chill kay . Paige is a wild and naughty girl in this story but her real intention is actually just to scare Emily because she felt her ego challenged by the way Emily talked to her . She don't want to **** Emily .

* * *

><p>Emily Fields POV<p>

I sit quietly at the dining table . I'm still in shocked after what happened at my father's office ... in the locker room . Should I tell my dad about one of his player behavior ?

I look at my dad who is busy eating . Maybe I shouldn't , I whispered in my heart ."McCullers's driving me crazy ." Wayne speak . I almost choke when I heard that name .

"Paige McCullers ?" Pam ask .

'Yeah , the only one McCullers . She is not happy because I gave the captain spot to DiLaurentis ." Wayne sigh .

"What happened to Stevens ?" I ask . Cathy Stevens is one of my father's favorite player . My father always talk about her .

"She quit . I tried to change her mind , raise her salary but still .. She said she was done with football and want to focus on her study ." Wayne answer .

"That's too bad , huh ?" I look at my dad . He put down his spoon . He nodded his head a few times .

"McCullers usually listened to Stevens . Now with DiLaurentis as the new captain , it's a chaos I think ." Wayne speak .

"Actually McCullers is a better player than DiLaurentis . At first I thought I want to put her as a captain but she's ... wild ." Wayne add . My father got a point there .

"Wild ?" Pam ask .

"Yeah , wild . She party all night . One time she sneaked in some booze into the locker room after a match , saying she want to celebrate ." Wayne shook his head .

"You're too soft with that kid ." Pam look at Wayne .

"I had to be soft with her . If she making less problem and improve her discipline , she probably a captain right now ." Wayne talk .

"The board didn't say anything about her behavior ?" Pam raise her eyebrow .

"His father are one of the board member . We can't argue about that ." Wayne continue to eat .

* * *

><p>Paige McCullers POV<p>

I put my keys in the valet hand . "Make sure you park it near the back door . I don't want to carry my drunk girlfriend a few miles just to get her into my car ." I laugh and enter the club .

Hanna wave when she saw me , next to her is Caleb , her boyfriend . A bottle of Scotch on her table .

"Damn , you started without me ." I give a friendly punch on her shoulder .

"You're late !" She shout at me , the music in the club are pretty loud .

"Unexpected thing came out ."

"What unexpected thing ?"

"My girlfriends , Lucy and Brooke both show up on the same time at my apartment ."

"Crap . What happened ? Cat fight ?"

"Cats fight in the bed ." I raise my eyebrow playfully . "Sex on the beach ." I say to the bartender .

"Oh my god . A threesome ? Seriously ?"

"I am good . And awesome . And fair . In the end , no one left unsatisfied ." I laugh .

"You're so lucky ."

"I don't need lucky . I am McCullers . I get what I want ." My eyes wander around the club . Looking for another thing that I can play with .

"What are you looking at ?" Hanna ask .

"Not what , who ... That blonde ... I never seen her before ." I reply , still eyeing the blonde .

"Paige , you slept with her last Thursday . I think you should make a list who you already slept with ." Hanna chuckle .

"Whattttt ? Really ? I don't remember ."

"Of course you don't . Wasn't your motto was ... Fuck 'em , forget 'em ?" Hanna mention my favorite line . I just nodded and take a sip of my drink .

"Dude , what really happened in the locker room today ?" Hanna tapped my shoulder .

"Nothing . I was just playing around with that girl ."

"She's our coach's daughter . Find another girl , Paige ."

"I said , I was just joking around . I'm not gonna have sex with someone who don't want the same thing . Besides , from her face I know she's underage and probably not even gay ." I explain .

"She's gay ." Hanna say . "I saw her the other day with her girlfriend . Her girlfriend is HOT !"

"I am hot ." I reply shortly .

"Hello , are you jealous ?"

"I am not jealous . I'm just saying the fact ." I say . I think I already drunk . "One more ." I say to the bartender .

"Yeah , yeah , yeah . You're hot . No doubt ." Hanna finally give up .

"Hey there ." Someone approach me .

"Heyyy ." I give her my charming smile .

"Let's dance ." The redhead girl pull both of my hands before I could even answer . Wow , aggressive . I like aggressive girl .

I wink to Hanna and just follow the girl to the dance floor .

"Paige McCullers ." The redhead whisper in my ear .

"You know my name ?"

"Who doesn't know you ? You are the best football striker in Philly . You're the hope , the heart of this city ." This time the redhead bite my ear seductively .

"What's your name , Miss Aggressive ?" I ask , still dancing with her .

"Nicole ."

"Well , Nicole ... Want to come home with me tonight ?" I ask and kiss her earlobe .

"My house . Let's finish this song first ." Nicole reply . I just grinned to her .

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up next to Nicole who is still sleeping . I softly withdrew from her arm .<p>

Fuck 'em , leave 'em , forget 'em . I remember my motto and quietly leave the bed but Nicole suddenly wake up and grab me down .

"Where do you think you're going ?"

"Home ."

"Oh , come on . It's still early . Stay okay ?"

I look at the clock ? Early ? Almost 10 AM .

"I actually ..."

"I won't take no as an answer . Wait for me . I'm gonna take a shower . You wanna join ?" Nicole smile .

"No , I think ... You go first ." I have an idea on how to sneak out from this house .

"Well , it's your loss then ." Nicole disapear into the bathroom .

I quickly get out from the bed , put on my gray t - shirt and my jeans . Worried that Nicole might be out before I could escape . I just grab my black jacket and put it on my shoulder .

I also grab my white socks in my hand .

"I forgot my towel , can you grab it for me ?" Nicole voice from inside the shower .

I freak out and quickly left the room and run on the stairs as fast as I could .

"Paige !"

I hear Nicole scream my name before I close the front door .

"You're so screwed ." I say to myself , grabbing my sneakers and continue my olympic run . Without looking left and right , I cross the road to get to my car .

* * *

><p>Emily Fields POV<p>

"Maya and I broke up ." I say to Spencer who is driving .

"What ? Really ?" Spencer ask me , disbelief .

"With just two line e-mail , she ended our relationship . Think she already find someone else in San Francisco ."

"It's her loss , Em . Seriously , you deserve someone better ." Spencer reply .

"Maybe ." I say shortly

"Long distance relationship is a bitch ." Aria at the back of the car give her opinion .

"Or maybe Maya is a bitch ." Spencer say .

"Spencer ..."

"What ? I don't like her since the first day ..." Spencer suddenly hit the brake paddle .

"Woahhh , Spencer !" Aria say in shocked .

"Are you trying to kill us all ?" I ask angrily , still looking at Spencer .

"No , I'm trying not to kill that person !" Spencer point her finger towards someone in front of us our car . I look up and saw ... What ? Paige McCullers with her messy hair and a pair of sock in her left hand and a pair of sneakers in her right hand .

I just stare at her and she just stare at me . Maybe now she remember what she tried to do to me .

"Good morning and have a nice day !" Paige shout before continue her run to her car .

"Wasn't that Paige McCullers ? From Philadelphia FC ?" Aria ask weirdly .

"Oh my god , I almost hit an athlete ! If I hit her and she sue my family ..." Spencer panic .

"But you didn't hit her . Can you continue drive , please ?" I cut Spencer off , annoyed .

"Crap , you're being grumpy after a break up . Chill , okay ." Spencer glance at me before focus her eyes back on the road . I just roll my eyes .

"She is one of your dad's player , right ? Maybe if you see her next time at your dad's office , you could say sorry to her ." Aria speak .

"For what ?" I ask . Why should I say sorry to her ?

"We almost hit her , Em . We should say sorry ." Spencer explain .

"In your dream . If you two want to say sorry to her , you're welcome to my dad's office . But don't ask me to say sorry to her for you two ." I roll my eyes . My bad mood become 'badder' after bumped into her . Way to spoil my already bad day .

"What is your problem with her ?" Aria ask .

"Yeah , Em . Did she broke your heart like Maya did ?" Spencer ask .

I just stay silent which make my friends raise their eyebrows .

"Why are you so quiet ? It's just a joke ." Aria say .

"I was swallowing my vomit . Paige McCullers is a disaster . I will never ever date her even if she is the only lesbian in this entire world ." I reply sarcastically .

"Okay , let's change topic . You're going to Noel Kahn's big party tonight ?" Spencer ask .

"I'm not really in party mood . I think I will pass ." I reject .

"Oh , come on Emily . Doesn't mean you need to be a bear and hibernate for the rest of this year just because you broke up with Maya ." Spencer reply .

"Spence is right . Don't just lock yourself in the room . Go out and mix with other people . Maybe there's gonna be some hot blonde at the party ." Aria try to convince me .

"Okay , okay . I will go ." I finally give up .

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p>

- A -


	3. Chapter 3

Kahn's Party

Emily Fields POV

"Hello ? Have you seen my friends ? They were here earlier ." I ask to ... I don't know who I'm talking to . I think I'm drunk .

"Fields ! You look hot !" Noel staring at me up and down .

"I did not ask you if I'm hhhot or .. not . I ask , you if you saw my friends ? I think I am lost here ." I reply , drunk .

"No , I haven't seen your friends ." Noel say .

"Nevermind then ." I try to walk but stumble and I was lucky Noel is there to catch me .

"She has a nice boobs ." Noel shout to his friends . Noel start to grope my body . But I'm too drunk to shove his hands away .

"I heard that you broke up with your hot girlfriend today . Why don't you let me help you deal with your sadness ?" Noel say to me and raise his eyebrow playfully to his friends .

"Yeah , Kahn . Help her ! See if you could make her straight again ." One of his friends shout .

* * *

><p>Paige McCullers POV<p>

I heard some noise upstairs and raise my eyebrow to Eric ."So what is this ? Cutting budget ? You both planned a party on the same day ."

"My little brother is an ass . I told him this cabin are mine tonight . But he won't listen ." Eric reply .

"Stupid high school little boy ." I scoff .

"Hey , he maybe a stupid boy but he's a Kahn , okay . Take it easy ." Eric answer .

"Whatever . You know why I love your place , Kahn ? Because it's quiet ." I put both of my legs on the table in front of me .

"Used to be quiet ." I add and turn around when I heard a giggling , cheering , whistling from the stairs .

"I thought basement is ours ?" I look at Eric , unsatisfied .

"You want this ?" Eric put the stuff on my table .

"No , I have a match tomorrow ." I reject , still looking at Eric's little brother who is carrying someone . Little brother and big brother , no difference .

I look at Eric who is now smoking his weed .

"Yo , little brother . Seriously ? Emily Fields ? You want to do it with a lesbian tonight ?" Eric shout at Noel an laugh after that .

I almost choke my beer when I heard that name . I turn around and look at the girl with Noel . What the fuck is she doing here ?

"Gonna borrow your room for a while , Eric !" Noel laugh .

I quickly stand up and run towards Noel before he can even close the bedroom door .

"You wanna join too ?" Noel smirk .

"Find another girl , little boy ." I grab Emily from Noel which make Noel pissed .

"What the fuck is your problem with me ?" Noel say angrily .

"No , I don't have any problem with you . It's just ..." I glance at Emily when I feel she hug my arms tightly . She is so terribly drunk . I roll my eyes . You need to thank me later , girl .

"Just what ?!" Noel ask me angrily . I focus my eyes back on Noel .

"Real man don't fuck a drunk girl , asshole ." I reply with no fear in my voice .

"Like you never fuck a drunk ass before this . Eric told me everything about you ." Noel yell .

"Watch your tone with me , little boy ." I warned him .

"You think I'm scared of you ? Fucking hypocrite . You just wanna take her so you can fuck her . Correct me if I'm wrong ." Noel still yelling at me .

Okay , this is it . I'm out of my patience . I punch Noel's face . He didn't expect that which make him almost fall .

He look at me , angrily . I think I scratch his ego because I just punch him in front of his friends .

He raise his right hand and with Emily hugging my arms tightly , I can't dodge his fist so I just take it . And I swear it hurts . Noel raise his hand again , ready to give me his second punch but Eric stop him .

"Heyyy , stop . Noel , she maybe a football player but she's still a girl . And you wanna get a bad name for punching a girl ? You're going to make the entire Kahn ashamed , young boy ." Eric speak .

"I'm gonna leave right now ." I just say that and turn around .

"Don't ever come back here because if you ...!" Noel try to provoke me .

"Shut up , Noel !" Eric say to his brother .

"Can you move a little bit faster , please !" I say to Emily who is now mumbling something that I can't hear .

Knowing that we might have some trouble at the stairs , I lift Emily .

"You're so freakin' heavy !" I yell to her but she just quiet and wrap her hands around my neck .

Noel's friends at the stairs just look at us .

"What are you looking at ?!" I ask to them angrily .

* * *

><p>I sigh in relief when I finally see my black porsche . This girl is so heavy ! I open the door and put her on the passenger seat . Her right leg is still on the ground . I grunt , annoy .<p>

Slowly kneeling , I put my hand on her soft leg . She might be heavy but she have a nice soft leg , I whisper in my heart . After make sure everything is okay , I close the passenger door and take my place on the driver seat .

While driving , I glance at her .

"Where do you live ?" I ask her .

"I can't know ." She reply , drunk .

"You mean you don't know ?" I ask and Emily nodded . "Good , now I have to be your babysitter tonight ." I roll my eyes and glance again at her .

She's pretty adorable . And , uhhh .. nice boobs . Hey , McCullers concentrate ! You're not gonna sleep with anyone tonight . Tonight , you're a responsible human . You don't take advantage on a drunk girl .

Responsible human ? Responsible babysitter is more accurate , I think . I glance again at Emily . I raise my eyebrow , she is now crying .

"Hey , why are you crying ?" I tapped her shoulder . Still trying to focus on the road , I take a quick glance at her .

"Maya .. she ... left ... me ." Emily sobbing .

"Maya who ? Look , stop crying 'cause I don't know how to coax a crying girl ." I panic . I really don't know how to stop Emily from crying .

"Just stop crying ! You're messing with my head ! I'm trying to concentrate on the road ." I yell at her which make her cry harder .

"Hey , I'm sorry . I didn't mean to yell at you . I just .. I'm really bad at this . So please , stop crying ." I throw at her a box of tissue .

Emily pull some tissues and wipe her mouth . I raise my eyebrow .

"You know , I give you a box of tissue so you can wipe the tears near your eyes , on your cheeks but instead you use the tissue to wipe your dry mouth . Well done , Emily . You sure knows how to use a tissue ." I can't help but let out a small laugh .

"Where are we ? Paris ?" Emily mumble .

"You're definitely staying at my apartment tonight , drunk girl ." I shook my head .

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p>

- A -


	4. Chapter 4

Paige McCullers POV

I arrive at my apartment . While trying so desperately to find my key in my pocket , I have to accommodate this girl weight which make me gasping for air .

"Your flavor of the night ? Nice , McCullers ." Jack who live in front of my door wink before enter his apartment .

I would very much happy to carry her if after that I get my reward of the night , which of course , SEX !

But I don't . And I don't like to do charity . No , I love to do charity , I throw money all the time in my own family charity organization . But not a charity like this. I don't like to be a good person . I don't like to babysit .

Finally open the door , I kick the door close . Slowly moving to the guest room , Emily suddenly vomit on my jacket .

"You ! This is my favorite jacket ! Damn it ." I quickly take my jacket off and throw it on the floor .

"What kind of magic power you have on me ? You're the first person in my life who dare to rebuke my atitude . And now you make me like I'm your maid , your babysitter . This is fucking ridiculous !" I babbling alone while walking towards the guest room , still carrying here .

I'm just about to throw Emily on the bed before I suddenly remember that her dress are now dirty with her own puke .

I quickly unzip her dress but stop halfway .

Seriously ? Should I do this ? Usually I love to undress girls but this is Emily Fields , my coach's daughter . I shook my head , there's no way she gonna sleep with a pukey dress on my guest room bed .

I resume to undress her and throw her dress on the floor . Now with her only with a bra and a panties , I'm stunt to see her muscular stomach . She must be an athlete ...

Throwing her on the bed , I roll her on the other side so her back was facing me . I slowly unclasp her bra , just focusing on her bra so I don't see her uncover breast .

I really want to take a little peek on her boobs but I remind myself not to because if Paige McCullers see a boobs , she can't stop thinking about the boobs or the owner of the boobs .

I don't want to see Emily's private part because after that I can't stop thinking about her boobs and I believe that I will always look at her in a sexual way .

After did what I should do , I stand up . I collect her dress and turn off the light . Closing the door , I left .

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

I quickly sit on my bed in shocked when I heard someone scream . Glance at my phone , it's 7 and it's still early . The scream continue again and that it's ! I stand up angrily and go to the guest room next to my room .

"What the fuck is going on ? Stop screaming !" I shout at her .

"You tell me !" She shout back at me , gripping the sheets tightly to cover her body .

"Tell you what ?" I reply angrily . "You're ruining my morning . I have a match tonight , I need a lot of freaking sleep ."

"What you did to me ?!" Emily ask .

"What do you mean ... Wait ! Hah !" I smile sarcastically . "You think that I fucked you last night ?"

"This is not funny . How come I ended up in your bed ? I was at Noel's party last night ." Emily glare sharply at me .

"It is ... not funny ." But I laugh .

"You drugged me and brought me here ! You're freaking rap..."

"Whoah , calm down !" I cut her off before she could finish her word .

"I will not calm down ! You're a horrible person ! I hate you !" Emily throw a pillow at me but I catch it perfectly .

"You know what ? Yes ! I fucked you last night and I had a good time . Your tan sweet skin against my body , it was perfect . And your boobs ? Oooh , I love them ." I lie . She really want to accuse me of fucking her , I can't do anything about it . So instead of telling the truth why don't I just lie to her .

"And the way you screamed last night ? I am very sure I did a good job pleasuring you . And it's not free . I want you to pay me back ." I grinned and walk towards her .

"No ! Stand where you are !" Emily scream . But I just ignore it and walk slowly towards her .

I don't know why but I like to tease this girl . Maybe because she is the first one who dare to scratch my ego .

"I will get what I want ." I straddle her . The sheets and my clothes is the only barrier between our body .

"No , no !" Emily suddenly slap my face . And she slap me on my left cheek , the same place Noel punch me last night .

"Owww ! Damn it ! Damn it !" I stand up and put my hand on my left cheek . It's swollen and hurt even more .

"It's hurt !" I yell .

"You deserved that !"

"I helped you last night . I saved your drunk ass . I saved your virginity from Noel who is ready to fuck you . Well , if you're still a virgin ... If you didn't woke up here , you probably woke up next to Noel right now ."

"Why should I believe you ?"

"Because ! Because if I really fucked you , why should I sleep in the next room ? I could just sleep next to you after the 'activity' that you accuse me did to you . Why ?" I say angrily .

"Think before you accuse people !" I added and sigh in pain . Emily just quiet .

"You get out from here , from my sight . Get out !" I shout at Emily .

"How am I supposed to ? Where is my clothes ?" Emily reply .

I left the room which make Emily confused even more before return with a gray hoody and a Philadelphia FC track bottom .

"Put on this and get out from my house . I don't want to see your face ." I throw the clothes at Emily and left the room .

Turning the tv on , I sit on the couch and glance at guest room door . What took her so long !

After a few minutes Emily stand beside me .

"Your dress is on the floor ." I point my finger . She collect her dress and stand next to me again .

"I'm sorry ." Emily say to me .

I just ignore her and focus my eyes on the tv .

After a few minutes , she finally left . I stand up and lock the door .

"I will never help you if you get into a trouble again . Never ever !" I yell in my empty apartment .

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p>

- A -


	5. Chapter 5 : Just a Day

Paige McCullers POV

"Is it true ?" Hanna ask when I push the glass door of my team office .

"Good afternoon . Will you let me breathe for a second ?" I reply nonchalantly , don't know what the hell Hanna is talking about .

"Is it true ?" Hanna ask .

"What ?" I ask her back , annoy .

"That you punch a guy because of a girl ?" Hanna ask , her face is so freaking excited to know the story .

"Yep . And the guy that I punch was Noel , Eric's little brother ." I reply .

"Noel ? Damn , you are a rockstar . He totally deserves that ."

"Uh huh ." That is all my response .

"What happened at the party ? Why you punch him ?"

"He tried to fuck a drunk ass Em... " I stop for a while . Nobody should know what really happened last night .

"Em ... ?" Hanna raise her eyebrow .

"Emma . He tried to fuck Emma , who was drunk and I think it is not cool . So I stopped him ." I lie .

"Who's Emma ?"

"My friend . You don't know her ." I say .

"So you was a hero last night . Nice ." Hanna give a thumb up for me .

"Except , I get this ." I show to Hanna my left cheek .

"Does it still hurt ?" Hanna poke my face which make me scream .

"Fuck it ! Of course it's hurts ."

"Sorry ." Hanna apologize . "Hey , today is your ..."

"I know ." I cut Hanna off .

"What are you gonna do tonight ?"

"Playing football with Scranton jerk team ." I reply .

"I mean , after that ."

"Nothing , I guess ."

"Nothing ? You always did something every year ." Hanna voice a little bit concern .

"Look , Hanna . I'm done . I'm done grieving every year . Since the day I understand my life , all I ever did was fucking grieving on this day every year . I don't want to grief this year . So , I don't have any plan after tonight match ." I snap .

"Hey , no need to snapped at me . I'm just asking ." Hanna say .

"I told you about this because you are my best friend and I trusted you . But that doesn't mean it give you a right to talk about this . We only talk about this if I want to . Right now , I don't want to talk about this . Just drop it ." I speak with my firm voice .

"Alright , alright . I'm sorry ." Hanna say and we both stop talking when we saw Coach Fields .

"His face look very serious . Good luck ." Hanna whisper in my ear and walk away . I turn around to follow Hanna but Coach Fields yell my name .

"Paige McCullers . Stop right there ."

I gulp and turn around to face the old tiger . "Yes , sir ." I speak .

"What the hell happened to your face ?" Wayne ask .

"I fell , sir ."

"You fell ?"

"Yes , sir . I fell from the stairs ."

"Doesn't look like you fell from the stairs ."

"I fell from the stairs , sir ."

"You didn't use your eyes while you walked down the stairs ?"

"I'm a sleepwalker , sir . And the stairs hates me ."

"This is not funny , McCullers . We have a match tonight ." Wayne fold and put his hand on his chest .

"I'm very aware of that , sir . But I still can play for tonight match . It's just a little bruise ." I explain .

"You got into a fist fighting , am I right ? Because if you fell from the stairs , you are very lucky to only have that little bruise . People usually broke their legs when they fell from a stairs ." Wayne is now staring at me . Like a hawk .

I just stare down on my shoe .

"And people also broke their legs , their hands when they get into a fist fighting . How many times I told you not to get into a trouble like this ? There's a reporter out there and you're an athlete . Behave yourself !" Wayne yell at me .

I look at the floor . I could yell back at him and tell him that his daughter was the reason I got into trouble last night , but I think it's better to keep my mouth shut .

"Honestly , I don't know what to do with you . You got a good skill and a natural talent but your attitude ? I'm very disapointed with you ." Wayne scoff and walk away , shook his head .

* * *

><p>Emily Fields POV<p>

I'm actually here to deliver my father's phone that he forgot to bring with him this morning . But right now ...

I just look at the scene in front of me . My father yell at Paige but Paige didn't say anything about what really happened last night .

Somehow I find it's cute to see Paige just look down , staring at the floor while my father yell at her .

* * *

><p>Paige McCullers POV<p>

When the old tiger walk away , I turn around and walk through the hallway , towards the field .

Putting my bag roughly , I lie on the bench and stare at the blue sky . I glance at my clock . It's still early for practice . I sigh when I think again about what Hanna said earlier .

I slowly take out my wallet and look at the picture , the picture of person that I really love . The picture that sometimes I talk to ... Especially when I'm in trouble , I will talk to that picture . The only picture of her I ever keep .

I start to sob ...

"Are you crying ?" A voice startle me . I use the back of my hand to cover my eyes and clear my throat .

"I am not crying ." I put my wallet in my jeans pocket and sit up .

Emily Fields is now standing right in front of me which make me grunt angrily . Trouble always follow this girl . I don't like to be near her .

"What the hell are you doing here ?" I ask .

"Can I sit here ?" Emily ask and sit down next to me before I can even protest .

"Why can't you just leave me alone ?" I sigh .

"Why you want to be alone ?"

"Look , I don't want to be your friend ." I give her my angry McCullers eyes .

"I am sorry about what happened this morning ."

"I was waiting for that sorry the minute you slap my face ."

"Again , I'm sorry . And I want to say thank you because you didn't say anything about last night to my dad ."

"Maybe I should tell him what really happened ." I mumble .

"What ?" Emily ask , didn't hear .

"Nothing ."

"I'm sorry that Noel punch you because of me ."

"It's oka... Wait ? How did you know that Noel was the one who did this to my face ?" I point my finger on my left cheek .

"I start to remember what really happened last night . And the minute I remember everything , I feel so stupid of accusing you ... did something to me ."

"It's okay . People always assuming I am the bad guy ."

"Thanks again ." Emily put her soft hands on my thigh which make me shift my position , uncomfortable .

"I gotta go ." I stand up and turn around . "Just a little advice , don't go drunk alone without a person or friends you really trust . Because I am not always there to help you and your drunk ass ." I say sarcastically . Grabbing my jacket , I walk away . Not really interested to listen to Emily's response .

I need to get out from here and clear my mind . Maybe riding my motorcycle around the city could help .

* * *

><p>Emily Fields POV<p>

I just watch Paige walk away . I don't understand her . One minute she's okay , the next minute she look weird . And then she walk away . I shook my head .

"Emily Fields ."

I look up and saw a blonde girl that I assume must be Paige's friend .

"Hanna Marin ." Hanna smile at me .

"Oh , that right wing ." I smile back at her .

"I saw you talking to Paige just now ." Hanna sit next to me .

"Why is your friend is so weird ?" I ask .

"She's always like that . Unpredictable . Even though I am her best friend , sometimes I just don't get her ."

I just stare down at the green grass .

"Girl , take my advice . Don't talk to Paige McCullers . Or come near her ." Hanna speak .

"Why ?" I ask .

"It's for your own good . She's wild .. And you're a good girl ." Hanna stand up and walk away .

* * *

><p>R &amp; R<p>

- A -


End file.
